Tinkerbell and The Secret of the Fairy-Born Child
by Witch's Runes
Summary: After leaving her only daughter behind to live with humans, Tink flees to return home to Pixie Hallow. Years later, Bella is happily married, that's until her parents' reveal the truth about her. Who are her birth parents? On her birthday, she gets some visitors. Who are they? And why is she suddenly the same size as them? Could she be a fairy-born child? Read and review!
1. Prolog

_**Hi there readers;**_

 _ **I just came up with this story, had to put it on here...**_

 ** _This story is going to be my first ever Twilight/Tinkerbell crossover, and so I hope that you all will like it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Prolog:

Once upon a time, on a cold night a couple, who were in charge of their home land, a place called Pixie Hallow, stood outside in the cold air. One, who was a lady, was dressed in a small green dress, with bright blonde hair, and blue eyes. The other, who was standing beside her, had short blonde hair, he was dressed in a red suit, with brown boots. The small couple were fairies.

The lady, who's name was Tinkerbell, or 'Tink' for short, said to her partner, "I don't want to give her up, it's going to be way too dangerous for her."

Her partner, Terrence, said, "I know, darling... But it's for the best."

As Tink flew over to the doorstep of a huge two story human house, she placed a small child, who she was carrying in her arms, on the doorstep, but as she started to fly back, she noticed that the child started to grow, and soon, the two fairies were faced-to-faced with a human-sized baby girl.

And so after watching their sleeping little girl on the doorstep, the two fariies flew back to their home.

While the little child slept peacefully, not knowing about her true parents, not know anything about her real home. And not knowing anything about Pixie Hallow.

For this child was to be the next ruler of Pixie Hallow.

But little did her newly-found parents knew, their child was about to become the very first ever fariy-born child.

For their child had been born to two fairies.


	2. Chapter I

_**Hi there readers;**_

 _ **I just came up with this story, had to put it on here...**_

 ** _This story is going to be my first ever Twilight/Tinkerbell crossover, and so I hope that you all will like it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter I:

 **Tink's POV**

As I flew towards the Winter Woods, I saw my twin sister, Periwinkle, she was looking down at something, when she saw me, she smiled, and said, "Tink! Tink, come quick! Check this out!"

I flew over to her, and said, "What is it, Peri?"

She held up a letter, the letter was wrapped up in a bottle, after opening it, she read the letter out loud,

 ** _To whom my birth parents' are,_**

 ** _I don't know what or how I should say this to you, I know that there's no way that fairies could ever exist, but I don't think that you could ever be fairies. I mean, it's not like I'm like some small fairy..._**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _Bella_**

I had to stare at Periwinkle, who just looked at me, as I did to her, I whispered, "My daughter..."

Peiwinkle said, "Do you think..."

I said, "Peri... you don't think..."

Her eyes widened, she said, "We must go see the Queen."

I said, "No, me and Terrence had hid her in secret. The Queen doesn't know about her. Come on, let's get Terrence."

As we both flew off to find Terrence, I couldn't think anything else but of my little fairy, my daughter, my Ella.

Once finding Terrence, I shouted, "Terrence!"

When he saw me and Periwinkle, he rushed over to us, and said, "Tink, Peri, what is it? Do you both need more Pixie Dust on your wings?"

I said, "It's..."

He said, "What is it?"

I said, "Read this..."

I handed him the letter, he read it, once done, he whispered, "Ella..."

His eyes became soft, he placed a hand on my shoulder, and he whispered, "How...?"

I didn't know what to say at that moment, because Fawn flew over, and said, "You two, come on!"

Terrence said, "Why?"

She said, "We're all going to be told an urban leagued."

I said, "Come on!"

We all flew over to where everyone was at, we all sat down with the rest of the group, we all saw Fairy Mary, she flew to stand in front of us all, and she said, "Here, here, everyone, what I'm about to tell you all is an urban leagued."

And then she began, "Everyone knows that it is impossible to have a fair-born child. But the leagued says, that there was once a child born of two fairs here in Pixie Hollow, this child was to become the next ruler of all Pixie Hollow, the parents had to hide the child, if anyone knew of the fairy-born child, for the parents themselves shall have to pay the price, and the child shall have to be taken from the parents, and... killed."

When she was finished, everyone, but me and Terrence, all clapped, I couldn't move, Terrence whispered, "Tink, come on... Let's get out of here."

I let him pull me along side him, once back at my house, he took both of my hands, and said, "This can't be happening, we both hide her for a reason... to keep her safe."

I whispered, "We have to find her, our daughter-"

Terrence said, "We will... we will... we just have to go back into the human world... and look for her."

I said, "Are you sure?"

He said, "Yes, we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

He was about to leave, when I said, "Don't go..."

He looked at me, after a moment, he sat down next to me, pulled me into his arms, and said, "I won't..."

And as we both fell asleep, I thought of nothing but my forbidden fairy-born daughter.


End file.
